


【日狛】如若這非愛

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

我愛上的是你的什麼。

是靈魂，契合之時如此更勝體膚之親。

狛枝凪斗是日向創所救的。如若沒他自己應當已經不在了。太多事情了，不是一句總會過去可以釋懷的，至少狛枝無法。

那時的自己是什麼狀態呢？猶如即將溺斃的人？想來感覺不太像，狛枝沒有大聲呼喊只是浮著，自己快死了……。雖然沒有第一時間死在水中，可天寒地凍的湖面上的碎冰刮著他，虛弱驅使他無法開口喚什麼，只是生理的本能拚命的喘息著。只是如此而已，他還活著，即使不想他仍活著。

無奈地笑了笑，呼出的氣息凝在夜晚的空氣之中散逸開來，仍舊活著。

狛枝並不期望碰上誰，即使自己生得一副好皮囊，讓校園內慰問自己的人不算少數，可是如此表面的功夫誰能看不出來，狛枝只覺得那是一種嘲笑、一種自以為自己能夠救贖誰的自大，他們覺得那是傳遞愛意的方式，但是過分虛偽直叫狛枝凪斗活像被刻意矇在鼓裡的國王一樣，套著那矇騙自己的″新衣″一步步逼近凍死的顫抖著。

並非刻意不想活著，只是有時那些過往不是所有人可以承受的。狛枝凪斗試過不小心在大人面前哭泣，他非有意，只是你明白當有人傾覆一杯滿溢著悲傷的水杯，定然會垮的。可哭泣之後，狛枝凪斗還是冷靜下來了，對那些大人而言其實這很無所謂，他們首先就是要你冷靜，然後他們要瞭解你，之後是無盡的垃圾話，慢慢地評估你是否還需要幫助，很無用。

他們只是擦乾了水，把杯子立起那之後沒有事了。

狛枝凪斗也是這麼想的，可是還是感覺得到自己的無助，他並不若傾盆大雨那般栽下，只是一點一點的滴入，直到下一次滿溢時。

說實話狛枝凪斗不大擅長與人相處。縱然笑面迎人，總是留下好的第一印象，他人也喜愛著他，但也只是粗略的熟識，有些事得真切熟絡才能明白。打小就因為身體狀況不允許自己是在家由母親教導直到小學，情況好些之後才去學校的，可一切只是災難的起頭。空難後他又曠課，在許多評估下確實不合宜回去一般學校，渾渾噩噩在一個孩子的生活中出現不是好事，唯一值得慶幸的是狛枝凪斗沒有停止學習。但如此到了國中孤身一人的他卻碰上綁架，失蹤近三天才在打理狛枝凪斗的生活的志工報案下有人察覺，他是帶著重傷回來的。

能想像人被當垃圾丟棄嗎？在垃圾場內的割傷嚴重感染，明明只是手臂上的一痕，醫療人員也無法預測在狛枝凪斗身上併發如何的重症，住院一週才把高燒壓了下來，大家都以為他要病傻了。如此他還是堅持一個人回到家裡，交由偶爾上門的志工看照。

那時便有傳言狛枝凪斗病得不清。

他吃不下也不明白吃的意義是什麼，仍舊逼迫著自己，那時噎到是被說小腦不健全的，確實這樣頻繁的重擊自己的身體遲早要出問題的，志工也不缺發現對方磕撞到的情況，不知情還以為他們虐待這樣弱勢的孩子，只是對方確實是自個撞到的，很像謊話，以至於訪問沒有中止過。高度關切讓狛枝凪斗的生活不乏關愛，但他仍舊不能習慣，這樣一個友善的世界……。

高中在自己重病下幾乎是因為出缺席的問題被卡了下來，狛枝領不到畢業證書，也不認識班上的人，最後是距離正常畢業的半年考過GED才能正常入學的。

沒人在下學期入學的，但狛枝凪斗特殊他也沒什麼跟不上的樣子，只是少了互動在校園內自然孤寂，或許就是這樣的模樣，社團時他吸引了女孩子，沒什麼特殊的理由因為狛枝凪斗長得很好看自己也喜歡，這麼忽然鼓起勇氣就向狛枝凪斗告白了。

說拒絕………。狛枝凪斗想了一下沒什麼大不了的，自己正愁著學校生活過分無聊，而且成年的他沒人看照，要是哪天猝死在宿舍想來也是得等腐臭了才會有人察覺，如此有個女朋友算是不虧的。

自己也在努力的活下去。狛枝凪斗並不覺得自己特別悲慘，真是論及″慘″，他是能明白的世界上有說不盡的人，如果自己一點貢獻可以讓世界好一點並無不可，所以他答應了。

那是虛偽的笑，他不喜歡對方，因為自己的臉蛋而給予的喜好。贈予的禮物是一條領帶格紋素雅得很，隨便一個男人也都合襯，可他卻挑上自己，狛枝凪斗不喜歡領帶的，畢竟作為一個差點窒息死在垃圾袋裡的人，每一口呼吸都是恩賜，光是一點掛件觸及頸子都會有種錯覺。

兩人的交往很不好，狛枝凪斗只會顧自己吃，偶爾對方會喂自己吃一點，不過都是可憐的施捨，女孩子吃不了那麼多，卻又想到世上可憐的難民孤兒而覺得浪費不好，拍了食物的遺照後鬧著男人幫自己。狛枝凪斗那時還忘記自己會把自己吃吐的，身體跟腦子明明是一起的，不過他們合作相當不愉快，特別是身體，敵人的朋友-狛枝凪斗，也是他的敵人。

如此大一新生，生澀的愛戀畫下句點。狛枝凪斗不懂安撫對方，或者說那根本是無理取鬧，她問著愛不愛的，反問他可真懂愛嗎？

到底看上的也不過是皮囊而已，生為女校出身好像沒見過男人挑了個人選就來搭訕，如此自然而然在一起，有什麼疑慮女人本來說一起克服的，可在″愛″的驅使下，他覺得狛枝凪斗不愛他。

狛枝凪斗最近一次見到自己的女朋友是在系館內。這很奇怪，他不是自己本科的學生怎麼進來的也是個問題。不過作為男性學員居多的科系狛枝凪斗也不意外有人會放她進來。

他是來跳樓的。

大一一切都還在適應就能生出這樣的事來，狛枝凪斗能不成為名人也很奇怪。

那最後女子沒有跳成，學長手腳夠快在對方看著狛枝凪斗嘶吼著時候，一把撈過在兩棟系樓的交通橋上的女人。

他是結束自己的″初戀″，可狛枝凪斗不認為，女人相當主動是一回事，不過兩人最多是過馬路時對方硬是挽著自己的手臂的事而已。這樣的戀情結束沒有給與狛枝凪斗什麼打擊，只是傳聞多了，它們不是人自然不那麼友善，所幸事關一件狛枝凪斗想來不會再有的事又如何呢？

擊潰狛枝凪斗的不是這一件小事，而是努力活著的自己。

狛枝凪斗的失戀學長跟同學們罕有的捎來關心，不過少裝了，那猶如校花般的女孩子單身了而且亟欲安慰，是天給的機會啊，雖然自己不及狛枝凪斗的樣貌，可是痴心一定有好處的。為此還是跟狛枝凪斗打聲招呼好一點，縱然狛枝凪斗並不在意。

能想像自己努力在過程像個正常人，試過後才發現啊哈原來我不是啊。

那之後女朋友的事自然不在狛枝凪斗的管轄，可是出於惡意，對方希望他知道自己的事，只可惜狛枝凪斗還得煩惱自己退租學校宿舍另闢新租屋處的事情。

晚入學半年讓宿舍集體分配的時候，狛枝凪斗失去冷氣房的選項，不過天曉得在自己申請一般寢室（沒有冷氣）時碰巧有人退房了，在這樣的巧合下狛枝凪斗莫名的入住冷氣房。

作為寢室的老人，左右田回來時嚇到了，畢竟自己的作業還堆在對方書桌上，完全沒料到那人前腳剛走後腳就上了人。趕忙收拾著東西跟對方賠不是。大概是這樣狛枝凪斗抓到一個機會讓對方為他介紹寢室概況。

「太好了，左右田君人真好為我介紹大家」

左右田本身機械系，至於狛枝凪斗對床的傢伙是九頭龍，雷點的話是娃娃臉千萬別提及，其他說實話忽然要介紹左右田也不知道怎麼說，總之先報備個名字，左右田對床的是田中，人嘛，左右田讓狛枝自個體會。

本來寢室應該挺好的，不過大家別有打算，最終狛枝凪斗也只好自己另外尋闢，不是室友人不好，而是自己傳聞不好加上大家都是跟系上的人同居，作為寢室的外人，狛枝凪斗說不上什麼。

如此得幸的是狛枝凪斗很快的在假日前找到，一個人搬完一切，狛枝凪斗沒尋求人的幫忙，家裡很簡陋，本身就是外租的狛枝凪斗沒要求什麼，只要有暖氣別把自己凍死就好。

可莫名的就是很空。

很蠢的想法，不過就是忽然意識到，窗外其他學生期盼著父母快走東西搬完之後就可以離開，而狛枝卻得開始煩惱等會的晚餐。

「吃披薩嗎？」

房子外，密集的學生住宅沒什麼隱私，傳來不曉得誰老爸的聲音，確實莫名的就想吃披薩呢。

狛枝是這麼莫名的浪到外頭的，他有著不算健康的飲食習慣，說實話他吃的不多，大概是一個正常男性的2/3，不過偶爾也有暴飲暴食的習慣，這讓九頭龍曾以為對方會因為跟女朋友分手哭著嗑掉一桶冰還是甜甜圈之類的糖分，可惜狛枝不喜歡甜食，勉強對了1/4，麵粉類食品他挺喜歡的。

外出覓食花了狛枝一些時間，說實話這一天很糟，每間店都是客滿家庭還四人一組沒有空位。最後也只好隨便看上一家家庭餐廳，肯定是不好吃才會在這樣滿溢著學生家庭的時節招待到自己。女店員有些年紀，放上菜單後自行回去擦著吧檯桌面，反正沒人嘛也沒必要坐吧檯的，街上有些陰暗或許也是反應他這差勁的生意，街口可以看到一些學生家庭已經用餐結束，也許那時可以多等一會的，不過忙了一天不選一般餐廳就是不想等那麼久，狛枝沒在乎自己點的數量，店員也不會去在乎，到底也是有那所謂的大胃王的沒準眼前的少年就是也不一定。

狛枝是把自己吃吐的，真的很傻。

狛枝試著做個正常人的，可這溫柔的世界已經高度關注自己。很無奈，但是自己說著『沒事的』猶如謊言，完全不知道在哄騙誰，這最後狛枝總有個問題想問。

—我看起來很糟嗎？

—我很努力了………

—努力正常……

或許自己也太自以為了，但是那會在心理課程借教室時全班在大遷徙，教授卻獨獨叫住自己問自己最近還好嗎？

明明只有幾堂他的課，狛枝甚至對教授的樣貌都陌生著，這才看清對方，那是一個有年紀的男人，偏瘦，模樣算得上溫柔，魚尾紋巴著的眼眶流露出一抹溫柔。

「最近還好嗎…？」

「嗯…」

其實要上課了，也不曉得規劃怎麼搞得他們這忽然的移動要去上實驗課來著，穿著白袍的狛枝抱著書包點了頭應著。

我很好，我努力很好，可是你們的慰問本該溫柔的，卻問出我的疑問。

我……很好嗎？

「呃……今天天氣如何呢？」

少年犯蠢的問著。其實有眼睛的也看得出來，惟獨狛枝自個的心情不是，這影片自己也曾看過，面對他們的必修老師播放過為得就是期望這世界好一些，對方想來也是教授的學生才如此的。（不過這是一趟通識課程對方應該也是）

「………很糟」

第一次誠實，感覺真好。


	2. Chapter 2

你怎能說這不是愛，你能明白這是什麼感覺嗎？

沒人憎恨自己的身體的吧，好吧、或許多少有一些，無法說得那麼肯定，可是我要是還在乎他人也太過餘裕了。

狛枝凪斗確實恨悟他的身體，更甚至身體也討厭他，他們彼此作對，狛枝凪斗同樣也會毆打他，這讓他身上不乏有瘀或者異常的浮腫，大多數都是一些不礙事的輕傷。那是【愛】，為得控制他而生的，身體很痛苦、大腦也是、狛枝凪斗更是如此。三個不明所以的為這痛苦惱，除了在一處受傷時才能勉強控制那一處的難受。

蜷曲著身體，狛枝凪斗企圖哄騙他們自己深愛他們，所以拜託了別離開他，他受不了的。身體的疼得虛弱每一口喘息都像致命一般、腦中也是意識真在飄離，快暈過似的的企圖逃跑，可狛枝凪斗明白不能如此，這樣自己真的會死的。他想幫助他們擺脫這件痛苦的事，身體說別吃了、腦子卻是唱著反調自己得努力吃調養好的，真麻煩………。

狛枝凪斗不是第一次為自己叫救護車，他不確定對方怎麼找到他的，只是話說到一半自己就暈了。

醒來是一些勸說，自己不該傷害身體了。可是你能明白嗎，當無法確認痛源時它被一處疼痛取代時狛枝凪斗更好控制他，才能有機會求援。

—你就這麼想活著嗎？

「如果你還想好好活著」

腦中與醫生的話重合了。自己問著自己可想活著嗎？你還愛著世界嗎？

好難的問題，他把問題點設得太高。

愛啊、世界也同樣愛著自己可不是。親切問候，你好嗎、還好嗎，可著全是疑問，逼著自己非得撒謊來矇騙自己。

狛枝凪斗企圖騙過大腦自己很好，可身體卻被兩人孤立排擠著，他不好、很疼你們兩個蠢貨感覺不到嗎？甚至不惜毆打來靜止它，這也能說愛嗎？

-

日向創本來就是懶得回去。要知道自己跟父母一樣有著崇高的期望，如今聽到自己要留學校，隨後磨蹭許久才哼出一個學習吧，年節會回去蹭飯的，如此的答案父母也接受了。

日向創也是上街找吃的，這時候餐廳很不友善的客滿了，自己是打包帶走的，太晚了連公車也要等上好一會，查看完班表後日向這一轉身才注意到那粉白鬈髮的少年。

好像是狛枝凪斗吧………

啊…看起來好糟，自己是有打傘的，雖然不到降雨，可是剛剛確實下了一陣這會剛停，想來是被困住的才落得這番模樣。

—會感冒的。

這狛枝凪斗自己應該也明白，可惜日向創沒有女孩子的萬能背包，連紙巾都沒有，不對剛剛的外賣似乎有附贈幾張來著。

坐到對方身旁他說天氣很糟，日向創遞上紙巾上頭滿是快餐的氣味，廉價可是很有用，至少對方那張蒼白的臉不在噙著雨水。

閒聊過程狛枝凪斗已經吃過晚餐了，還把自己吃吐了出來，臉色才顯得如此慘白的。

「這麼糟……是不是食物中毒啊…」  
日向問著。記得曾經自己也這樣來著，以至於放入口的東西都得猶豫一下，要知道那不是鬧著玩的，當天全家幾乎都上急診室感覺又夠糟的。

跟一個初遇的人聊上這些真的很奇怪，不過日向創不陌生對方，不過他也不信校園的傳聞，讀書不好嗎？忙乎別人的戀情，狛枝凪斗即使在渣你也不是跟他交往的人，也沒人愛你送禮物，即使狛枝凪斗來者不拒都收，可是關你啥事。最後還得說一句對方也沒想像的那麼好看。

不過日向認同最後的話。

狛枝凪斗確實沒想像中好看。虛弱讓他看起來很糟，像這陰雨的夜幕，潮濕讓他的鬈髮塌軟著，似乎還有深夜城市的塵土，唇口泛白著，眼眶下有一抹疲憊的紋路，日向創不覺得自己是如何，可是對方想來是不會認識自己的。

「嘿…我們似乎還沒介紹來著？」

「……狛枝凪斗，K大的，化學系」

「嗯、我是日向創、算是狛枝你的同學？工程不分系」

「我聽過是工程學院的預備生」

「嘛啊…算是吧…沒辦法我還不確定自己的未來」

狛枝凪斗如今還沒那餘裕嘲弄對方，不過也很佩服對方還在摸索過程，這都準備大二了吧？

「也是大一升二？」

「是啊，不過這應該是我們初次見面」

那後來是駛進的公車濺起一旁的積水濺得兩人一聲，狛枝凪斗本來還有氣無力的這會還真笑出聲，日向只來得及罵聲肏，他的晚餐進水了。

出於好意日向創的公寓比較近也就邀請了狛枝凪斗，夜間的車班沒什麼人，兩人從共同科目聊到主修，日向很廢或者說貪心吧，所以他還在摸索工程學院哪裡適合自己。不過通識課自己真的很糟，沒想到狛枝倒還不錯，以幫忙作業為由兩人開始討論。

日向果然沒錯，其實他的一生都在猶豫，就是生怕自己走錯，他喜歡思考，思緒在他腦內遊走著，如今他想反駁一件事。

一件關於狛枝凪斗不那麼好看的事。

借浴室給男人沒什麼大不了的。只可惜家裡沒有烘衣機。勉強用吹風機幫狛枝凪斗烘乾衣服，而自己早就換好乾爽的衣物毛巾摸著短髮，狛枝凪斗的表現很奇怪，體育課高中生（*1）應該都有過，可是狛枝凪斗卻表現得不自在，窄小的租屋處狛枝別開頭看向窗口，男人毫無隱蔽的在自己面前更換衣物，那是一身蜜糖般的顏色，狛枝不是故意的，可是餘光還是瞥見。

那之後狛枝凪斗被送進浴室，他濕透了。內褲也是，日向猶豫著自己是否拆件新的給對方卻被婉拒，說是之後還內褲太奇怪，不對是為什麼要把內褲給對方才奇怪，啊好煩總之太怪了、不要。

嗯、對方沒有穿內褲，在日向好不容易烘乾褲子還有衣服，狛枝凪斗就這麼在自己給的毯子下等著，還好租屋處有暖氣，不然對方大概等著直發抖。

為了避免無聊，狛枝凪斗說得很多，大抵是個好人，可日向早走了神。對方從浴室出來的模樣同樣噙著水，可還有霧氣一切沐浴在其中奶白的皮膚是男性罕見的，梅紅色的胸口也是叫人有些嫉妒。如果是班上同學定然調侃對方一番了。只是日向還是注意到腹部正中的詭異。

「你受傷了？」

腹部正中大概是尾部的地方有一處新發的瘀青，之所以新是他還沒有泛起紅綜痊癒的斑點，日向很清楚，自己以前常常受傷，玩球的人哪個不是如此，自己得接住足球以至於常常如此，可是狛枝凪斗的那個太小，本想有共同話題。

「……啊這個啊…」  
一撫日向更確定他的大小，那是狛枝凪斗一個拳頭的大，小一點應該是側面，不定的敲出來的，日向沒想懷疑對方什麼，可對方也沒想騙日向什麼。

「我剛剛弄的而已…有些難受」

「這不是廢話嗎？」

日向覺得很莫名，對方會傷害自己，因為吃太多哽著難受需要一點助力，這不只一點，自己常常入院大多數是因為玩球，他曾因為鏟球失誤而受傷，這一種留下瘀血的他能想像有多用力來著。

當然也只能口頭說，狛枝凪斗在衣服乾了後口袋揣走自己潮濕的內褲離開日向家，這樣子很奇怪，可是第一次見面在別人家用吹風機吹內褲這情境怪的離譜，狛枝凪斗沒試著去做。

留下日向在淋浴時忽然想見剛剛對方也在這裡。裡頭殘著自己沐浴乳的香氣，在水氣之下狛枝多了一份淺淡的粉色，頭髮也乾淨許多，但是還是冷，暖氣不夠強，借自己衣服什麼的，狛枝拒絕了他還有些濕潤，裹著浴巾向日向道歉，說是之後賠對方一條這條就給自己吧。其實沒什麼大不了的，不過既然狛枝提了就這樣吧。

情慾這事來的模樣，恐怕是片子看多了，日向有不切實際的幻想，初遇收留可憐的他，那之後以身相許的報答。很正常，可是當他浮現方才還在房內的人的模樣時就不對了。

蹭著剛剛對方坐著的床鋪位置，日向創真不曉得自己在想什麼。

只是他可以確認一件事。狛枝凪斗真實好看，不是過分驚為天人的美顏，而是耐看，略微白皙更甚至有些蒼白，開闔的粉色唇瓣是雪地之中初春的小花，化開雪地恣意生長，日向知道它終究會開滿山區，一襲暖風撫過，是一抹香氣，一股不屬於他日向創房內的氣味。乾枯的樹幹刮著寒風淡淡地嘆著，日向呼出暖氣散在空氣之中，一切歸於純白。

抬手日向創知道自己幹了不得了的事。

註1：設定，狛枝凪斗沒上滿高中體育課集體更衣情況為零。無法適應他人在自己面前如此。


	3. Chapter 3

日向創不想痴迷於一件不可能的事上。

可是這可不是他的魅力所在，永遠得不到的更甚手裡所有的。

就好似那青鳥一般，尋著尋著最終還是自己所擁有的最幸福，他不想給太多事情一個定義，那等同說死了它，不過假說一直都有，他試著修正這樣的脫軌行為，這樣很是異常，日向創沒想交女朋友那有些耗時他有更重要的事得完成，可作為人，他仍然有著所謂慾望的事物。

只是他沒能預想到自己會對男人有這樣的慾望，所幸研究說即使異性戀男也會對同性片有反應而安心。

—自己還很正常嘛……。

不是刻意去閃避這事的，如今世界開明得對，可是面對異常還是驅使人害怕著。而且縱使自己有意，可郎無情那又是多悲慘的事。世間之上男女可為一事結合共同克服萬事，如果自己愛上是男人，但萬千人之中我只有你，最大的難題卻是你不愛我，那可如何是好呢？

日向創不想自己猶如那清晨的海沫一樣消散，而且也沒對愛抱著那麼大的盼望，他最大的信仰便是成功。而且愛是什麼準確說起來還真的不懂。

他真能想一般人一樣忠於自己所愛嗎？

-

狛枝凪斗來得不是時候。按響日向創的租屋處門鈴，他是來送新浴巾的，很碰巧日向創也沒回去過節，應該算是幸運。如今學生社區空得很，大多數都回去過節，留下的都是高年紀趕未完的報告的學長姐。

日向創猶豫了會是否放對方進來，要知道昨晚自己幹了什麼確實不適合迎接客人。

「要不去附近晃晃？」  
按著門，日向創有點怕對方看到裡頭，這樣的邀約對於狛枝凪斗算是第二次，雖然女人是逼迫的要求自己，但也算是約會的一環，狛枝凪斗沒想到一條浴巾可以換到這樣的事，很快的點了頭。

日向創也是剛來這個社區的，離學院很近基本上是大眾交通離校園最近的一站，如果校園公車常常通行的話還可以更近，不過這就是一種現實的無奈，校園的公車只有特殊時候跟固定的幾個班次這讓日向猶豫好久到底是圖個短暫方便還是長期，最後是後者勝利。父母來訪也好停車，離校園太近車位幾乎不見，所以像這樣走著還是第一次。

「記得巷口這裡有家餐館的」  
日向說著，他剛來的時候有瞥見，小小的用黑板寫著welcome!!，轉角的玻璃面貼著白色的café的字樣，下頭是磚紅的石磚花卉，栽種一些小花，這天也營業著，所幸沒給日向創丟臉。

「真的耶…」  
對著日向應著，狛枝凪斗還沒熟悉這個地方，他是在校園附近落腳的，不同日向考慮父母的方便，他需要的就是上課的便利，以至於他的住所更加密集的有學生。像這樣愜意的餐館算是少見，校園附近雖然也有可是狛枝不會想一個人去享受氣氛的。

兩人是各自點著的，狛枝凪斗喝著黑咖啡以及一點甜膩的鬆餅，或者用菜單稱呼是Waffle，一點楓糖跟奶油什麼的疊在餐盤上，狛枝凪斗的餐點看起來很可口，但也很不適合他，上頭有草莓大概是這樣的契機，自己才從老家帶來那樣易壞的水果。

日向創直接點著午餐，烤吐司搭著帶骨臘腸很鹹，不過家裡大概年節也全是糖分，不趁現在嚐點不一樣的會膩的。

交談間，狛枝凪斗的為人算是有趣，這讓日向創不懂謠言何以把人羞辱至此，就因為對方敢言而狛枝凪斗不想反抗他就被定罪了，那一切錯在狛枝凪斗對方認了，不想爭辯沒有意義。

反倒是為什麼什麼都得有意義呢？自然的過去不好嗎？禮物狛枝凪斗還給對方了，謝謝他渴望【給自己的愛】（*1），只可惜我們不適合，這樣的故事而已。沒有轟轟烈烈，雖然女孩子鬧得挺熱鬧的，可是事過境遷誰記得？大致上都只唸著狛枝凪斗的不對。

吃著狛枝凪斗意識到自己失言了而道歉。沒人想聽自己的牢騷，而且事情都過了求證他的角度也遲了。不重要的了。

說著插了口鬆餅放入口中，挺優雅的，他闔上嘴時愣是看了一眼日向。

「怎麼了…從剛剛就說我，日向君你呢…」

「戀情嗎？」

「也不是這類的，啊、還是日向君在看鬆餅也要一口嗎」

「不了、我吃鹹的」

拒絕後狛枝聳肩沒什麼大不了的。  
兩人等在為年節的無聊苦惱，日向創是訂年節前兩天的車票回去的，至於狛枝凪斗沒說有什麼打算，只說在家。出於回去也沒事不如交換通訊軟件，他的名稱很平凡就是狛枝凪斗如此而已。

培養感情的聊天是那之後聊出來的，日向創沒說自己幹的蠢事，哪個瘋子這樣說啊，還不生生把朋友嚇跑。回去過節日向創把自己從小到大吐給狛枝凪斗，惟獨對方什麼都不肯說，只說得近期的傳言，系排第一的他跟校花女友。

真實有夠叫人生妒的。如此自己又一次想見對方屈辱的模樣，太不應該了，可是有沒人見到，青春期的自己也不見這般瘋狂，是後來想到還真有人手沖到掛急診的才收手。

自己大概是克制慾望到極限，才會對對方的模樣有著如此不當、不合時宜的幻想。甚至連那個雨天對方濕潤的模樣都清晰了起來罩著襯衫鬆垮垮的模樣透著肌色……。

住手………。

Nagito.K：你們吃什麼？

即時的訊息嚇著了日向創，他從來沒這麼喘過，透著屏幕的問候，日向總覺得自己被看透著。

Hajime.H：還沒，還在備餐，你呢？

Nagito.K：便利超商，今天似乎很多沒營業。

Hajime.H：廢話，大家都過節去了。

說實在的怪罪他人是不應該的。日向創把自己錯誤的慾望怪在狛枝凪斗身上，是他有毛病才如此的。不過只要自己不說也不是什麼大事可不是。兩人可以成為朋友的—單純的朋友。

回來的日向帶著一盒媽媽的愛心草莓，順便叫來狛枝凪斗，說是有吃的自己不趕緊消耗來不及還有草餅對方可以過來分一點。

狛枝凪斗是來了，還幫他洗草莓，日向沒希望對方餵食自己，可是他還是做了，明明在老家都那麼充分發洩的，該死的身體在人還在竟然玩這一齣。所幸狛枝凪斗不用自己送行，你知道的就是讓他出門自己在上鎖的舉動，日向創裝寐，這讓他更難受，狛枝凪斗輕柔的喚醒自己說他得走了，不然夜裡的校園區挺嚇人的。那我走了哦，日向君要記得上鏈條我先反鎖。

狛枝凪斗離開了，留下房內甜膩的草莓氣味，又酸又甜猶如人言的初戀。日向創沒有初戀過，他太過專注其他事情以至於不曾有過這樣的情況。如果勉強說的話他確實有網路情人，鬧著玩的，天天老公老婆的互相稱呼，對方還是遊戲大佬帶著自己四處浪，只可惜後來專心讀書斷了，也沒見過面自己拿什麼稱呼這段感情？

如此的焦慮不應該太久的，要嘛忘了他正常起來，要嘛面對他。

日向創愚蠢的選擇後者。狛枝凪斗在開學前一直很閒，以至於日向創的邀約他不曾拒絕，雖然兩個男人一塊看起來挺奇怪的，可是陪日向逛模型店、陪自己晃服飾店兩人還互挑了禮物，偶爾看到兩人都可以的電影也去看幾場。這讓本來是美好的甜爆米花香氣成為夢魘好膩。

日向創不知道怎麼形容這算是約會嗎？可是以前也是這樣跟朋友一塊廝混。更甚至……。

「狛枝你抽菸嗎？」

「不抽菸的…」

「這樣啊…」

日向創的媽媽稱呼那些朋友是壞朋友，不過日向覺得也還好，他有些焦慮，這東西能夠解解癮，否則他還真不知道怎麼面對這一切。

叼著菸，他打算離狛枝一些距離去那吸煙區呆一會的，可是對方沒有驅趕的意思，反倒是讓自己留下。如此近距離，狛枝凪斗第一次看到抽菸的對方，或者說是人，兒童病房禁菸、加護病房也是，出院後自己又是在家的幾乎沒什麼機會見到如此的人。

日向創深深吸口起，火星快速地燃起焚燒菸葉，火光之下凘凘作響，隨後離開日向的唇瓣，對方擼起額前的髮，有件事問你。散溢著煙氣，日向說著。

狛枝凪斗點頭，示意對方開口。

「我們這算約會嗎？」

註1：第一章說得領帶的意義。


	4. Chapter 4

還是不是兄弟。問個話。

真實煩死日向創，他焦慮得很，因為不明白，為此還特意確認一下自己還對女性的胴體感覺如何。從過去高中的同學花村輝輝身上借來不少正常的東西，當中不免有些對方的愛好讓日向還真是吃不消。差點以為自己不喜歡女人，其中也不少有傷害他人的行為。

日向縱然反應皺著眉頭，身體卻意外的誠實，自己沒有興趣的，而且縱使自己沒有傷害對方，對方也是那個樣子。日向這忽然意識到一件事，【她】跟狛枝凪斗有些相像。

一身的傷、瘀血，奶白色的身體可惜她是銀灰白的長髮，這讓輝輝見到狛枝凪斗時也提及對方可以是他的守備範圍。

這麼直白？

日向都不曉得自己無法說出來的到底是什麼。

那一天狛枝凪斗沒有猶豫回答對他而言是的。可能日向君會覺得噁心，可是狛枝確實很高興。

大二新生開學，街道滿佈櫻粉，狛枝凪斗與日向創交往了。日向創如此說著，他很高興狛枝沒有拒絕，他也沒徬徨太久。一切自然可是不同的確實兩人早已培養不同  
狛枝前段感情的隨意。縱然日向不得不承認他有點迷戀對方的肉體。

「這樣啊……不過沒關係的，日向君如果要看我裸//體倒也無妨不是嗎」  
交往之後狛枝凪斗有些隨意，同性之間不在乎這事的，反正自己也看過日向的，但是有件事一直無法取決，日向總用著某種方式來締造彼此的關係，或許如此自己是他的僕役也沒什麼大不了，他沒有侵犯自己的身體，最多就是肌膚之親而已，一切的動作也不見絲毫血腥，就標準而言日向君還不合格。

這最多是瘀血，可如此不更美嗎，日向企圖設限自己，他不該為自己傷害對方的，所以混在狛枝凪斗自己的傷口裡，他沒想暴露。

在狛枝凪斗看來對方也不過是未開葷的野獸罷了。日向君可以不想傷害自己，但是狛枝凪斗也不想那麼難受，他沒感覺到任何差異，最多是多了一雙陌生的手做炮友這太奇怪了，而且明明之前他也沒有如此的欲求的，一次也沒有，沒有人讓他如此。

狛枝凪斗是不小心的，忽然的脫力讓他摔了杯子，一時間反應是蹲下身撿拾碎片又怎能想到無力的自己直接跪在瓷碎片上摸開血肉。

是心疼還是慾望日向不清楚，只是吻沿著傷口輕啄著，動作之間那殷紅滿溢出繃帶，留抹在床榻之間。是狛枝凪斗哭喊的太用力才如此的。

日向創坐在床緣重新替戀人上繃帶，口子不大可是狛枝立刻上繃帶跟藥壓跟忘了裡頭還夾著一顆純白染血的瓷碎片，倒三角型的，嵌在發黑的血塊之間。

「嘶……你輕點…」  
躺臥在床上，狛枝凪斗趕得及用手環住日向要對方待自己輕一點，這是第一次他確切的感受到彼此，而對方也真實弄疼他。

如此兩人年少輕狂，太多事情，可彼此不曾後悔，雖然不小心太過使勁會在對方身上留下什麼，可是日向創真實愛著對方。

沿著頸側細碎的茸毛吻下，狛枝凪斗的耳根容易泛紅，輕輕一口氣可以讓他笑得發顫，如若在那低語會忽然被他擁住。

我想如此平常應該不是壞事。可狛枝凪斗始終沒有讓這消息傳出去。

可能吧、他不覺得這是什麼大事，可在日向創眼裡那是對方不確定自己是否正確而有所保留的舉動。日向創可太明白了。

只是他遺漏了一件對方的窘境他同誰說。

兩人縱然在一塊走著也能見到女孩子的示意。吃醋並非日向所願，可是他真的受不了如此。

即使對方把身體全交由自己擺佈那又如何，必要時候狛枝凪斗連動也不敢，甚至說著自己會為此而生氣。這讓日向總覺得自己只是被對方利用來當卸慾的工具罷了。

愛在一瞬間變了調。日向不曉得自己是第幾次容忍對方的，只是這一次他無可忍受。

狛枝凪斗很好撂倒的，應該是他不曾防範日向創。他從不覺得對方有如此兇殘的一面，就算自己因為對方的失手死去他也不覺得日向創是兇手，只是自己太脆弱。

沒有一天他會感覺到不疼的，偶爾兩人的行為會立刻中止在狛枝凪斗哭泣時，狛枝可以忍受疼痛的，所以通常不輕易落淚，如若真的到如此生理的反應，日向創會停手的。

即使我想傷害你，只是我無法確定我們彼此的愛意。你的哭泣撓著我的心口。

這一次日向卻無法如此，自己下手重了點。狛枝近乎蜷縮著自己整個身體日向創無法看到他如何，只是從那顫抖啜泣著近乎喘不過來的模樣。  
「狛枝……」  
輕撫著他，日向創是被對方忽然的抽動嚇著。

自己只記得問了對方幾句，那之後是慣例的事。狛枝凪斗有些生悶氣，他硬是不張嘴以往熱情的回覆如同死魚，一條氣鼓鼓的河豚一般。

想來自己也不夠理智，在狛枝凪斗企圖反抗時兩人是使勁的。對方並非弱女子，日向不使力根本壓不住的，他可是狛枝凪斗啊。

可當他趴下身縮著顫抖時，日向才知道自己贏了。他是這一場愛戀的敗者，率先投降屈服在對方身側而非自由的游蕩，兩人的關係只有日向身邊的人知道。另外他最後還是做了機械系的左右田的同學，一聽到對方曾是室友不由得好奇問了些關於狛枝凪斗的事。

日向創沒有尋求狛枝凪斗的原諒。

只是候著他平靜，該死的自己還真的動手了，一時無法反應狛枝的動作日向也嚇到了可一拍，人撞上牆所幸沒大事，隔壁的學生還來關切了一會，這拖日向還擔心對方會因為這樣腦震盪，而想來沒有外傷也不一定是好事。

「我………」

很抱歉就免了，早知道如此也不做了可不是。

日向創猶豫著不知道怎麼說。

過了好一會，狛枝凪斗才鬆開身體來，眼裡是恐懼，那不該有的。日向想上前，就怕嚇到狛枝凪斗，怕人就這麼鑽進床板下躲起來。日向先是安撫自己不是有意的。

這大概會是自己與狛枝凪斗最後悔的一件事。那之後對方坐起身來，左上臂是碰上牆面時留下的瘀血，除此之外日向不見其他新傷，也是如此他收歛許多。

彼此不該建立在這樣的關係上的。

猜怎麼的？

這人肯定是變態，狛枝凪斗也不曉得日向創玩什麼，從網站上註冊後下了很多片子。他是試著想溫柔，也不想對方難受，可是明白嗎痛似乎也是一種愛意的表現，狛枝凪斗的大腦如此反應多年，他就是用來控制身體劇痛的方法。可是日向創不願在如此，縱然至今他人迷戀著狛枝凪斗的肉體，但是情況不大一樣了。

初戀那回事日向仍舊摸索著，只是愛意……或者說情//慾不在那麼吃重，他害怕自己又一次真切的傷到對方。更多是想跟對方作伴，日向變得喜愛在外頭親吻狛枝凪斗，這對後者而言不討厭。只是本來的傳言多了一些不甚好聽的話，可自然有人替他說話。

可至今我仍無法說清我所愛的是你的什麼。日向創如此笑道。周身的朋友被女友如此刁難著，嚇得求生意志高漲飆出一万個優點，從細數對方的頭髮、笑靨、眉骨甚至眼睫，日向試著一塊數著，可狛枝沒如此逼迫對方，而是一吻落在臉側，不重要吧。

對於狛枝而言，他如此一句話傾訴他的愛意。縱然他也不明白得透徹依然學習著，可他可以說日向是他學習的一抹光芒，不至於摸黑探索著。

「我是愛你的；而你愛的是我嗎？如此近乎全盲的我溺在你的愛，你是我生命的太陽，見著光明之後即使瞎了我也情願。」

我以為愛是一個無形的事物，確實他抽象難以描繪，以至於我如盲人摸象那般。嗑嗑絆絆地說不詳盡，可最終我摸到你，我才明白，原來我們難的是因為每個人的愛不同。

日向君笑著，他是如此想著。

「愛的…」

「是肉體還是靈魂」

「我不明白，但是這不都是構成你—狛枝凪斗的必備嗎。我不能只要你的肉體、也不能單要你的靈魂，我要的就是你。」

有時候狛枝也很訝異對方的言談，太過分奇妙了，你怎麼愛一個感覺不到的事物。日向聳肩，那麼愛又是什麼？反正從簡言之就是自己深愛的就是對方狛枝凪斗，如此而已。

直球表白。

縱然不小心留下錯事，日後你一定會怪我太凶殘，這事狛枝一點也沒少提過，關於日向創床上的戰績，一個個都刻在身上了，還有狛枝的記憶裡，甚至他還要抱怨說。

可就是生活平凡，不說些什麼太無趣了。你能知道日向創抽屜滿滿的內褲嗎？  
狛枝凪斗本想清一個自己放衣服的位置，不料搜出一堆還沒開封的內褲。還有衣櫃藏了一些片子，那些是花村輝輝的收藏借來參考就沒還了。還有什麼呢………。對了日向創的高中第二顆扣子還沒給出去呢。因為狛枝凪斗是自己的初戀那時也沒愛好的女孩子，本來胡鬧著狛枝凪斗安靜了。


End file.
